Changing world
by LoulouFe07
Summary: the world is changing around hellsing, new rules, new relationships, old enemies and new ones...NEW CHAPTER.Please read and Review
1. New Rules

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or it's characters.  If I did I would make a second season.  ^_^

AN: Okay this new for me.  It's been a while since I wrote anime fanfics…I know a few people are still waiting for me to finish my epic SM story and here I am starting a new one.  Yeap! This is a series.  Well I hope to make it one but it all depends on if people think it's worth continuing.  Okay I know there is OOC ness but I am trying to keep them as close to their character.  Maybe I will do a better job next time. ^_^

_Changing world._

* ** **New rules*****

It was a few minutes after midnight and she was enjoying the silence of her office.  She took out one of her cigar and inhaled. This was good.  She relaxed a little more into her chair.  She took of her round glasses and loosened her tie.  She reached for her cognac, took one sip and let out a sigh.

            She was alone at last.  Everyone, well mostly everyone was asleep.  She knew that Alucard and Seras probable were not, but everyone else who could bother her was sound asleep.  Walter had come earlier to bid her goodnight.  And Alucard had already come by for his ritual taunting. She was by herself and it felt good.  She put her drink down and closed her eyes.  She looked forward to this moment all day. The peaceful quiet times of the day.  They were so few and far between.  

            Especially lately, after the Incognito debacle a few weeks ago and her being back in the Queen's graces, she hadn't had a moment of respite.  She had been working around the clock to put Hellsing back on its feet.  She had gotten new recruits, supervised some of the training. She really did miss Fargason at those times. She had countless debriefings with the Queen's attaché promising to solve the new threat that was emerging.  There was still the matter of who was the mastermind behind Incognito and of course she had had a few mean words with Iscariot, the catholic organization that rivaled Hellsing.

            Her week had been full.  Now it was time to relax a little.  She could only do that when everyone was out of sight.  She was so tired.  It had been a lot of work for her tired body but she had not complained.  She was a leader.  She could not show weakness.  Alucard would have loved that. He liked to tease her about the frailty of humans.  Hadn't he offered countless times in the last few weeks that they should mix their blood? As if she would ever do that.  She was after all Integral Fairbrook Van Hellsing a sworn enemy to all those vampires and monsters. She would rather die than mix her blood with that of Alucard's.  Wouldn't she? 

            In the other hand, wouldn't she have an even stronger bond with him?  She would be able to let him wrap his arms around her and not be afraid that he would suck her dry if he did that. Maybe she wanted to feel his arms around her…NO! She shook her head trying to clear her mind.  She didn't like where her thoughts were going.

            Lately all she thought about involved that danm vampire.  He invaded the privacy of her thoughts as easily as he strolled in her office unannounced.  But not this time, She wouldn't think about the tall vampire. She wouldn't think about how his smirks made her heart skip a beat, how sometimes she wanted to grab him by the collar and kiss that smile away.  No she couldn't think about the fantasies she had about him being gentle and sweet to her, comforting her, murmuring sweet nothings to her as they made love under the moonlight.

            Her eyes snapped open as that thought ran through her mind.  She looked at her drink suspiciously.  These thoughts were not her. She didn't dream about such things as love and caresses.  Those were trivial unnecessary things.  She took a last swig at her drink and put it down on her desk.  " I am going to relax and not think of anything and I will be dammed if I let Alucard ruin this," she thought as she buried herself in the comfort of her chair.  She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Danm him.

            Suddenly she felt a shift in the air. The hair on the back of her neck prickled. 

"What did he want? Maybe if I ignore him he will go away." She thought. She wasn't going to acknowledge his presence.  She felt him move around her.  She felt a weight near her shoulder. After a few minutes she decided to open her eyes, noticing that he wasn't leaving her alone.  Their eyes met. His fiery red eyes dominated her icy blue ones, their faces a few inches apart from one another.  He had his usual smirk on his face and was hatless.

            "Master," he whispered huskily.  He placed his hand on her chin and pulled her face even closer to his.  She just stared at him.  She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing how disturbing his proximity was to her.  Especially after the thoughts that had run through her mind earlier.  And now the lips she had been dreaming about pressed on hers were just a few inches away. All she had to do was lean forward and she could capture his lips with hers.

*          *          *

            Her face did not betray her thoughts.  The vampire looked at his master.  She had a slight annoyed look on her face.  He was so close to her.  He heard her heartbeat accelerate as he drew her face to his.  He knew he was getting to her.  It was frustrating though that her heart rate was the only thing that showed it.  

            He had taunted her already tonight.  HE couldn't remember why he had decided to come back. He had already fed her the line of him giving her his blood.  As usual she had giving him a cold look and said that he already knew her answer.  He admired her spirit, admired her will to fight.  He was also afraid that it might cause her undoing.  " She is indeed that man's daughter," He thought.

            They kept each other's gaze.  It was turning into a battle of wills.  Who would win this time? They always fought.  Maybe this time he might win.  He couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about.  He knew that he was getting restless.  He had felt a yearning for battle tonight and if the closest thing to it tonight was to get under Integral's skin, so be it.

            He always felt a rush in their will sparring.  The same rush he felt when he found a worthy opponent.  It was rare for him to find one.  He had been taunting her a lot more often lately. The lack of "Search and Destroy" was making unnerved.  He hated that.  He wanted blood and chaos. He was a chaotic being after all. She in the other hand was a being of control.  He knew that she had potential for chaos.  He always felt the fire that burned under her blue eyes when she got mad or pissed at him. He wanted that right now.  He wanted her to loose her control and lash out.  He wanted to bring out the fire from the ice princess.

            He let his eyes trail over her expressionless face.  He was tired of the gaze coupling that was going anywhere an he knew that what he was going to do with piss her off even more.  He took in her delicate features, her high cheekbone, her pretty nose and his eyes rested on her slightly parted lips.  A devilish thought brought a grin to his face.

*          *          *

            Integral watched Alucard as he was studying her face, wondering what the vampire might be plotting.  All she had wanted was to relax for a couple of minutes.  But he had to show up and ruin it.  She knew that whatever he wanted it had to do with her loosing her control.  He hated her love of control.  Everything in her life was regimented as possible but with the vampire she sometimes lost her temper.  He was one of the only person who could penetrate her icy exterior.  He always tried to upset her so she could brake from her stoic shell.  She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

            She did hate the fact that he was so close to her.  Their noses were practically touching each other.  She was trapped between him and her chair.  She brought her cigar to her mouth not caring if she burned him or smoked in his face.  He was dead anyway and she knew he disliked it.  At least she could upset him a little.  She let out a small puff and froze.  

            Alucard's scrutiny had stopped and he was grinning. That could not be good she thought.  Maybe ignoring him had not been the best course of action tonight.  She should tell him to leave before he did something and she snapped which at the moment she felt could happen any minute now. He was way to close to her and she still could remember the desire she had to kiss him earlier.  A Hellsing kissing a vampire. NEVER!

            Than her eyes opened in shock as she felt cold lips press against hers. " Never say never" she heard in her head with a tingle sensation.  He was talking to her telepathically which he rarely did.  She opened her mouth ready to protest but the vampire took it as an invitation and deepened the kiss.

            Her mind reeled.  Alucard was kissing her.  She was going to kill him.  She was going to… She started to push him away.  She was trying to ignore the fact that her body wanted to respond to that kiss.  Wasn't she thinking about it earlier?  Maybe he picked up a few of her thoughts.  She hadn't shielded her mind as well as she thought.  No she would not enjoy the expertise of the lips on hers.  She would not. She placed her hands on his chest to push him away, but instead of pushing him she drew him closer and let out a sigh of contentment.

*          *          *

            Alucard didn't know what to expect when he kissed her.  He had only done that because he had picked up from her the thoughts that a Hellsing would never kiss a vampire. He had wanted to prove her wrong and make her upset.  He had never expected for her to be kissing him back.  Or that he would be enjoying this.  He wanted her to be even closer to him that she already was.  He pulled her to her feet without breaking their kiss and put his arms around her waist bringing as close as they could be.  She put her arms around his neck and plunged her hands in his hair letting out a moan keeping his mouth on hers.

            He felt a rush hearing that sound coming from her.  He couldn't wait to hear it again.  He lifted her up, moving her away from her desk and pinned her on the wall.  She was sandwiched between him and the wall.  He parted her legs with one of his trying to bring their bodies closer still.  

            She let out a gasp as she felt something hard press against her inner thigh.  She couldn't help the slight grinding of her hips.  She had never done such a thing; of course he had never been kissed like this before.  She did it again as she heard Alucard let out a small moan.  He trailed her face with kisses than recaptured her lips.  She let out a small whimper as he left her mouth once again.  His left hang left her hips and unbuttoned the first few buttons of her shirt. His mouth followed his hands as he opened her shirt to see more of her golden skin. She arched her back, enjoying his caresses on her bare skin.  

They were so caught up in the moment that they did not hear the knock on the door.

*          *          *

            The young man sat on his chair.  He pushed his reddish hair back and looked up at the man sitting across from him.  He hated Iscariot but not as mush as he hated Hellsing.  He hated alliances but he knew that if he wanted to bring down that wretched woman it was the only way to go.  He looked at the man sitting across from him.  Alexander Anderson.  Iscariots secret weapon.  He was as sadistic as Alucard in his book but at least he wasn't a vampire.  He smiled at the priest sitting next to the tall man.  They were going to set new rules for Hellsing.  New rules indeed.  He couldn't wait till she found out what was coming to her.  He would love to be able to see her face.  Well he might get that chance.  His eyes fell back on the paper work in front of him and he smiled again.  Amidst all of his papers was one with the insignia of the Queen of England.  It was letter informing him of an engagement.  His.  

            " We hope will be able to do more business with you in the future." Said the priest as he got up. 

" Of course, it will mark the dawn of a new alliance between our two houses. I am looking forward to it," answered the red head man as he gave the man a handshake.  Pleasure doing business with them.  They would rid him of Alucard, as he will step into his new throne. 

TBC…


	2. The Letter and The Vampire

**_AN: Here is part two.Sorry it took so long been really busy .Ciao_**

Integral sat in her office.  She was reading the letter in her hand over and over again.  Hoping that the next time she will see something different.  She will find a fault in there that would attest that this was a forgery.  That it was not real.  It could not be real.  But it had to be.  It had the seal of the queen of England and it was her name on that letter.  Nevertheless she could not bring herself to put the letter down.  The Queen was announcing that she had found her a husband.  Why?

She didn't want to get married; she did not need a man in her life.  She was fine on her own. She read it again on last time before putting it down on her desk.  A tiny voice in her thought that she might need a man, thinking about what had almost happened between her and .She stopped herself.  She didn't want to think about it.  She didn't want to think about what would have happened if Seras hadn't come in at that time.  Integral had never been as mortified as she was at that moment.  She had been avoiding the young women for a week now.  And as for Alucard, he had been strangely quiet to the relief of his master.  She took her glasses off and relaxed herself in her chair still staring at that letter.  This was not good.

            A small tap on the door took her out of her reverie. "Come in" she said.  The door opened on Walter, he had a tray in his hand.  She hadn't notice the time.

"Lunch time already?"

"Yes Sir Integral"

"Walter, did you know about the Queen looking into husbands for me?"

"I had heard some mentioning of it," he answered putting the tray down.  He started arranging the food on the table, moving the letter.

"When were you planning on letting me know this?" asked Integral in a cold voice.  

"I assumed you knew that it was one of the conditions of your release and your restitution.  The Queen believed that the presence of a man, a husband would be good for the organization.  Also it would ensure the continuation of the Hellsing Line."  

"And where I wonder she would get that bright idea."  Walter looked at her as he finishes serving her.

"Who knows how long you were going to be in there Sir Integral.  I had to do something to get you out."

"I understand, but next time Walter, please do not use my hand in marriage as a bargaining chip, you're dismissed".  Walter stepped out.  She was cold, she wasn't showing any emotions but he could tell she was not happy with his decision.  He just couldn't leave her in that prison.  He loved Integral as if she was his own daughter and the thought of her there was breaking his heart.  He was also afraid about Hellsing.  Without Integral, there would be no more Hellsing.  At the time agreeing to the terms of her release hadn't seem as important as getting her release.  Now, faced with the possibility of Integral Fairchild Hellsing's wedding, it didn't seem as trivial as before.  He had just reached the end of the hall when he heard a crash coming from the Master's office.  At least she waited till he was out of the room before throwing stuff.  He would give her an hour to cool down before he went back in there. "Poor Integral" he whispered disappearing down the stairs.

                                                                                                            *          *          *

He stayed in the shadow, watching her breath.  Her icy blue eyes hidden under her closed lids.  She looks so peaceful asleep.  Not at all capable of breaking two plates, a very expensive vase in a fit of rage.  He wondered what could have possibly troubled her as much.  Not him.  He had kept away from her, well when she was awake anyway.  He had been with her almost every night he was not out on a job.  He wishes he could talk to her and ask her what had almost happened between the two of them.  For some reason he could no bring himself to tease her about it.  What had started as something to get a reaction out of her had gotten out of hand?  Every night since than he wondered how far he would have gone if Seras had not shown up.  Part of him wish she had not but another part was glad she had.  His eyes settle on her slightly parted lips.  They had been so warm and soft under his, so not what he had expected.  She is usually so cold he had expected her to be cold but instead he had held in arms a very passionate, a very warm woman.  There had been no trace of the Ice Queen that he despised so much.  She had been a lot like the little girl he used to spy on.  He let his eyes trail further down; she had such a beautiful figure.  Who would have thought that such beauty was hidden under those awful beige suits she insisted on wearing.  What would she have looked like if she had lived in his time, when women were not allowed pants?  She would have turn heads.

            He came closer and sat at the edge of the bed.  He was very still afraid to wake her up.  He knew that if she woke up an saw him there he would be as good as dead.  A moan from the young blond took him out of his thoughts.  She tossed on her bed a little.  He heard a whisper something.  He got even closer to her.

"Alucard" she said.  He thought he was caught but she was still in the thrall of sleep.  "Integra" he whispered back.  She moaned and turned towards him trapping one of his arms.  She moaned again and whispered something he was unable to make out.  He leaned himself closer to her still trying to understand what she was saying.  Suddenly he felt the pressure of a sharp object on his throat.

"Alucard" said a very icy cold voice nothing in common with the first one he had her utter earlier.  He had to give it to her, she was quick.  EH should have been able to sense a shift in her breathing and her heart rate when she had awoken.  Integral would be a great nosferatu some day. 

"Sir Integral," he replied calmly with a tiny chuckle as the pressure form the knife made him back away slowly from the young woman as she sat down.

"Could you tell me what you are doing in my quarters uninvited"

"I thought I heard you whimper and call for me" He replied giving her one of his machiavelic smiles

"Out!"  She said.  She didn't feel up to it.  She didn't want him here.  She had had a bad day.  She was having a hard time sleeping and she really didn't need his teasing or anything from him that would make this day even more horrible that it had been.

"Is that how you treat someone that was worried about you?"

"You are not someone Alucard, you are a thing and I don't want you near me, now out"  

"Wow that hurts" He chuckled he advance on her putting more pressure on the knife cutting himself  and with slight of his hand he took away the knife.  A second later Integral was in his arms.  Their face were just inches from one another.  "You were saying Master?"  I am not going to let it bother me the young woman thought.  But it was bothering her.  They were just too close.  His lips were to close to hers.  He noticed her eyes staring at his lips.  Was she thinking about the kisses they shared a week ago.  Why was he doing this?  He liked to provoke her, he like her mad.

"Alucard" She let out.  It wasn't a scream of anger or frustration.  There was an emotion that he could not describe. He was also getting more and more aware of the warmth of her body and her proximity.  "You need to let go Alucard, this time there will be no Seras to bail you out" said a voice in his mind.  Integral had stopped struggling with him and was just limp in his arms.  He could take her.  Make her his right there.  He had offered to turn her before.  He knew that she would made a Nosferatu to reckon.  Not only because of her beauty, but her strength, her character.  He would miss those blue eyes though, and the heat that she was spreading all over his body.  She was awakening things in him that he thought long gone.  He leaned in and broke the distance and gently pressed his lips on hers.  She didn't move.  She just stayed there not answering his embrace.  He backed away and smiled.  She gave him a look of defiance as if to challenge him and there is nothing he liked more than a challenge.  He lifted her and broke the distance between them and the bed.  

            The racing of her heart told him that she was panicking even tough her face did not show it.  He just dropped himself on her bed pinning her under him.

"Alucard, I am going to kill you"

"Than I better make sure that I do something that will be worth this death" He answered taking her lips  into a very passionate kiss.  She tried to not answer but she couldn't help it.  One moment she was vowing to kill him and another she was parting her lips to deepen the kiss.  He could loose himself in this.  "She is not worthy of you" whispered a voice in his head.  Hearing those words broke the spell.  He let go of Integral and backed out into the darkness leaving the young woman gasping for air.  He needed to cool off, very mad at himself for letting himself get that close to Integral and forgetting himself for those few minutes.  What in the world was wrong with him.

                                                                                                            *          *          *

Integral was staring at the ceiling of her bed, still in shock. What in the world was going on? Was it hormones that were getting all worked up about Alucard?  Maybe she did need to get married.  I mean a lot of women her age had them and dating was not really something she could do.  Marriage would completely eliminate the possibilities of the Nosferatu barging into her room and getting her all worked up and than disappearing.  Damn that vampire!  She would not be going back to sleep.  She would be better off getting some work done.  Damn that Vampire!!!

                                                                                                            *          *          *

"Integral is not dumb Jonathan"  said a young brunette as she helped the red hair man dress.

"My dear Elizabeth I am counting on that fact." Answered the young man called Jonathan and place a big kiss on the young girl's lips.

"Anyway I don't think, it's her you will have to worry about.  You might want to keep and eye on her butler.  I heard he was very protective of her."

"thank you dear but I have plans for all of them.  Hellsing will be mine.  Integral will gladly hand me the reins of the organization especially after we become husband and wife"

"Oh Jonathan I really wish there was another way to do this.  You know how much I don't like sharing" said the young woman pouting.  She watched him as he was heading out. 

"Baby ,its just business.  Don't worry Integral is an ice queen she got nothing on you" he answered blowing her a kiss as he closed the door.

He could not help smiling at himself when he passed the mirror in the hallway.  He was a handsome man.  He was sought out by a lot of young woman but he knew that to get to the Hellsing heir good looks weren't the trick.  IT was cunning.  He would make her putty in his hands.  And as for a lackeys, well he had plans for them.  "Soon Integral Hellsing, soon you will be mind." He said to the night air letting out a very disturb laugh.  He was going to enjoy the next few days. Oh yes indeed!

**TBC**


End file.
